Christmas Cookies and Surprises
by Kennedy's Friday Night Delight
Summary: Its time for the Annual Christmas party. There is going to be a surprise visit from Santa,and from The Icon and the King of The Mountian and one shocking secret is going to be revealed. *One shot* *Apart of Got To Go My Own Way Series*


_****_

Christmas Cookies and Surprises.

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**_

_**A/N: I only own Ajay and Joey. Bailey and Riley belong to BourneBetter67, Mollie belongs to Demi, Tessa and Violet who is mentioned to Angel. **_

* * *

"Remind me again, why Adam isn't here?" Ashton asked as she followed her two brothers out to her car. "He is in Cameron with Violet." Ashton looked confused, "The Hurricane's valet?" "Yes. They have been really close lately, you know with the whole separation from Izzy isn't doing him any good." Jay stated. Ashton nodded her head as she unlocked her car. "But don't worry he will be here for the wedding." Jericho assured the blonde. "I know." Ashton stated, she was slightly disappointed he wasn't going to be here when she told Chris that she was pregnant.

"What's wrong Bubbalou?" Jericho asked catching on that something was bothering Ajay. "Nothing Stretch, I am just thinking, I am little stressed out from the wedding." Ashton answered as she pulled her car onto the freeway. Jay and Chris exchanged a look, "What's going on Buggy?" Jay asked looking at her. "I will tell you guys, I promise. I just can't say anything I tell Chris." Ashton answered. "Are you pregnant?" Jerky asked flat out. Ashton smirked but didn't conform or deny that she was.

"Whoa! Who is all here?" Jay asked. "Petey, Bailey and Riley, Alex, Mollie, Bobby, James and Jessica. Walt and Pearl were here earlier too." Ashton answered as she put her car in park. "MOMMY!" Joey's voice shouted as he came running from the side of the house, he collided with her legs. "Hi baby." Ashton grinned as she scooped and pick him, "Look who I found." "UNCLE JAY! UNCLE JERKY!" Joey shouted wiggling in Ashton's arms to go to Jay. Jay took him and hugged him. "Who is out here with you?" "Uncle AJ.' "Joseph Adam, don't run off on me like that, what if you were hit by a car?" AJ Styles stated as he came around the side of the house with Riley in his arms. "Then I would've to kill you Al." Ashton stated. "I know." AJ said holding his hands up.

Joey and Riley watched Ashton and Jay make Gran's famous double chocolate chip cookies. Chris was standing next to his fiancée mixing the egg nog. Petey shot Ajay a look when he knew that Chris wasn't paying attention to them. "I know.' she mouthed to Pan. She was hoping she could keep it secret for another hour or so. "Pix?" James' voice called as he walked into the kitchen Robert following him. "Yes cowboy?"

"Beer?" "Fridge, downstairs." Ashton answered as Bobby hugged her, "You alright?" "Good." Ashton answered. "Joseph Adam, Riley Marie get your hands out of that dough." Ashton stated. The two toddlers turned to each other with wide eyes shocked that Ashton had seen them. "How do you do that?" Alex asked. "She learned from our Gran." Jay answered, she used to bust us all the time, especially that one eating raw cookie dough." Ashton shrugged her shoulders and went and sat down at the table next to Jerky, "Hey Keith, can I talk to you for a second?" she asked. "Sure." "lets go in the other room. Jay-Jay can you watch the kids of me?" "Of course. Joey did I never you tell the story of how your mommy cried when she sat on Santa's lap?'

"What's up? Why did you want to talk to me?" Jerky asked. "Well, I was wondering if you could do me and Bay a huge favor?" "What's that?" "Would you mind dressing up as Santa again?" she asked biting on her lower lip. "You have a Santa suite?" Ashton nodded her head yes. Jericho shot her a confused look. "We were going to have Jimmy do it but lets face it, he can't sober long enough to do it." Ashton answered. "Sure, I will do it." "Thanks Keith you rock!" Ashton squealed hugging him. Jericho laughed and followed her out of the door.

Bailey got Ashton's eye and she nodded, she smiled. "What?" Petey asked. "Ajay got Jerky to dress up as Santa for us." Bailey whispered back, Ashton walked up to them and squatted between, "What are you two whispering about?" "Ajay take my seat." Petey stated. "No I am fine." "ASHTON JORDAN!" he stated just loud enough for the two blondes to hear him, "Sit your ass down now. Or else I am blabbing." Ashton's eyes went wide with shock as Petey hauled her to her feet and sat her down in his chair.

Chris had seen that and was confused, why was Petey making his fiancée sit down? And why did Tessa keep looking over at her like she was waiting for something? Did they know something about Ajay that he didn't? he was going to find out by the end of the night, mark his words.

Mollie Jarrett bounced to wear the blonde was sitting and sat on her lap hugging the blonde around her neck. "Daddy? Is Mommy Santa?" Joey asked with wide eyes. He had seen his mommy sit on his daddy's lap, Uncle Danny's lap or Uncle Bobby's lap but he had never seen anyone sit on her lap. "No buddy, Aunt Mollie likes being different.' "I used to do it all the time." Tessa spoke up.

"Really?" Joey asked. "Yes, your mommy was hurt and couldn't walk, so I used to go over and sit on her lap giving her a hug to make her feel better." Tessa answered. 'There was one time that EY sat on her." Bailey stated causing Ashton to start giggling. "Really?" Joey asked going over to her. "Yes, your mommy was so mad she chased him around the Impact Zone." "Uncle Jeff got so mad at her." Mollie laughed as well.

Jericho headed towards the guest bedroom to get changed, Bobby was trying to get James and Jessica to stop drinking. "Babe?" Chris called. "Yes?" "Do you want some egg nog?" he asked leaning against the doorway. "No, I am alright." Chris was even more confused now, egg nog was one of Ajay's favorite parts of Christmas. "This is hard." She whined to Bailey. "I know honey." she stated, "it's only get to worse, you are going to be pregnant on New Years Eve, your wedding, your honeymoon, his birthday, my wedding, your birthday." "This sucks." Ashton whined again. "But Buggy, it's going to be worth it when they place that baby in your arms." Tessa stated. Ashton nodded her head and smiled at the thought.

There was a knock on the door, Ashton who had just went to check on Jerky who was now fully dressed, walked towards the door sending a picture of him dressed as Santa to her brother and Violet. She pulled the door open, 'POPPA STING!" she shouted seeing Steve Borden standing on the doorstep, "Hey there little miss troublemaker." she threw her arms around him and hugged him. He laughed and hugged her back, 'I take it you missed me?" "Of course I did, you and Jeff are like my fathers. Come on in. AJ and Tess were playing a game.' Ashton answered, "Hey everyone look who I found.' "DADDY!" Tessa shouted seeing her father. Ashton walked over to Chris and put her arms around his waist hugging him.

Jay smiled seeing that, his sister was truly happy, that's all that really matter to him. He had feeling what she had to tell him was good news. He and Jericho had been trying to figure it out since she had told them she had something to tell them. She wasn't drinking Egg Nog in fact she was drinking orange juice which was odd all on its own. Petey, Bailey and Tessa were acting more protective then normal. Hmm this was interesting. Jay thought to himself as he leaned back in this chair.

Santa came into the party awhile later, "Mommy! Is that Santa?" Joey asked going to where Ashton was standing with Chris. "Yes. Do you want to go up there?' she asked. "Go with me." Joey stated holding his hand out to Ashton. She took his hand and walked up to Santa.

"Who is dressed up?" Scott D'Amore asked Petey. "Jericho is. Ajay asked him if he would and you know they can't say no to her." Petey answered as Alex followed Ajay up with Riley. "Ho, ho what's your name little boy?" Santa asked Joey. Joey leaned back against Ashton, 'Joey." "Hi Joey, who is this pretty lady?" "My mommy." "Your mommy? Has your mommy been a good girl this year?' Joey nodded his head.

"Have you been a good boy Joey?" Santa asked him. Joey nodded his head gaining the courage to go over to him. Jericho picked the little boy up and sat him on his knee. "What do you want for Christmas?" "I want a baby brother or sister." Chris' eyes meet Ashton's eyes who smiled at him. "You want a baby brother or sister?" Joey nodded his head. Ashton bit on lower lip, he was going to get one, he just didn't know it yet. Riley got up on Santa's lap after that. Bailey and Ajay were snapping pictures of the kids with Santa. They had tried earlier in the week to get Joey to go sit on Santa's lap but she started crying and clung to Ashton.

"Didn't you have the same kind of pajamas when you were growing?" Jay asked seeing Joey dressed in footy pajamas. "I did. I am wearing some now." Ashton answered lifting her foot up and shaking it at her brother. Most of the TNA gang were dressed in footy pajamas at the request of Ashton Reso. "OH MY GOD!" Tessa laughed. Ashton turned around and started giggling, "Jimmy honey come here."

James had footy pajamas on with the butt flap down on them. James walked over to her and she fixed it for him. Joey crawled up onto Ashton's lap. "Jay-Jay why don't you read The Night Before Christmas." Jay nodded his head at his sister's suggestion. Every Christmas since Ashton was little he and Adam would read The Night Before Christmas and How The Grinch stole Christmas to her. Jay looked over at his sister, she was snuggled into Chris' side with Joey snuggled between them. Bailey, Riley and Petey sat on the other couch, Alex and Mollie were on the love seat. Tessa and AJ were in Ajay's arm chair. Scott, Steve and Jeff Jarrett who made a surprise appearance as well were leaning against the walls.

Ajay and Petey carried Joey and Riley down the hall towards Joey's room after they had fallen asleep listening to Jay reading the stories. After they came back into the living room. "Alright spill it babe! Why haven't you been drinking with us tonight?" Chris questioned the blonde who looked shocked as she played with the end of her pajama sleeve. "Because I didn't feel like it alright?' Ashton shot back.

"Why not Pix? Usually you are punch drunk with me at these things and don't use Joey as a excuse!" James stated from where he was sitting titling his cowboy hat back on his head. Ashton looked flustered. "IT'S BECAUSE SHE IS PREGNANT THAT'S WHY!" Bailey shouted causing everyone to turn their attention the pregnant Canadian then to the tag team champ who was slowly turning red as she tug some of her bangs behind her ear.

Bobby dropped the glass that he had in his hand, it fell to the ground and shattered. That seemed to wake everyone up. "Babe? Is Bailey joking?" Chris asked. "No, she isn't. we are having a baby Chris." Ashton answered, "I was going to tell you tomorrow." Chris crossed the room and picked her up swinging her around in a hug before he kissed her deeply. Mollie hugged her friend saying Congrats over and over again.

Alex smashed her into a hug between him and Chris, boasting that somehow he knew it. Jay and Jerky looked at their sister shocked, "Really Buggy you are having a baby?" "Yes, I am being written out of storylines starting when we come back from our honeymoon." Ashton answered, "I am not taking any chances this time around."

AJ got over his shock and walked over to Ashton and hugged her tightly causing her to squeak, Tessa followed suite hugging her sending a warning glare at Chris. "You better not fuck this up Chris." he stated over her head. "I am going to be an adopted grandpa again?" Steve asked. Ashton nodded her head. Steve smiled and hugged her as well before he turned to his daughter, "I take it you knew the whole time?" Tessa nodded her head smirking. "You better be coming back after the baby is born." Jeff stated. "I was planning on it Double J. I am not done yet." Jeff laughed and shook his head as he hugged her. "Bug you should call Adam and tell him." Jay stated. "Find me my phone and I will."

Adam heard his phone ringing, he was slightly confused when he heard Ajay's ringtone coming from it, he knew they were having the Annual Stocking Stuffer party tonight. "Hello?" _"Hi Stinky." _"Hey Bugster, what's going on?' _"I umm have something to tell you." _"Okay shoot." Adam said as he sat down on the bed in the room he was staying in at Violet Peirce's house. _"I am pregnant." _"WHAT!" _'I' m pregnant, Chris and I are having a baby.' _"WOO HOO! I AM GONNA BE AN UNCLE!!!" Adam shouted causing Violet Peirce to come running into the room, "What's wrong Adam? Where's the fire?" "Bugster, I will be out there as soon as I can tomorrow. I love you kid." "What are you screaming about? I am surprised they didn't hear you down the road at Shannon's place." "Ajay is pregnant.'


End file.
